Electronic devices such as personal computers (PCs), entertainment products, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like typically include one or more memory chips such as, e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM) chips. Some electronic devices may utilize only a single DRAM chip, e.g., to reduce part count, cost, or the like.
Utilizing a single DRAM memory chip in electronic devices raises certain design considerations. The memory device should accommodate data spaces of varying size, and data that is accessed at different frequencies. DRAM memory such as, e.g., DDR2 DRAM have inherent limitations on memory density and DRAM memory interfaces typically implement data accesses in bursts of 4-8 bytes of data.
Adroit management of these and other design issues is necessary to resolve these and other issues associated with implementing a single DRAM memory chip in electronic devices.